Fan's 3D Works
3D Works of Fan. Source-Film Maker, or SFM, is a 3D Program capable of creating animation and 3D-generated images. She started using SFM in 2018 and created the The VIOLET Team characters and teaser scenes. Maya, another 3D Program, is used by Fan for her projects in school. Cosmetic Guide The VIOLET Team "Gentlemen, let's kill... in style!" - VIOLET Spy, initiating an ambush and fiddling his signature butterfly knife Each classes have their own cosmetics and alternate outfits and it's a MUST to fit in TF2 World. *Cosmetics List **Scout ***Before being recruited: Antarctic EyeWear, FlapJack, Orion's Belt (optional), and Mutton Mann ***Recruited: Greased Lightning, Federal Casemaker, Mutton Mann, Dead of Night, Transparent Trousers. ***Alternate Outfit No 1: Greased Lightening, Cadet Visor, Thrilling Tracksuit, Argyle Ace ***Alternate Outfit No 2: Greased Lightning, Airdog, Spooky Sleeves, Flak Jack, Hot Heels **Soldier ***Before recruited: Spook Specs, Mistaken Movember, Classified Coif, Compartriot ***Recruited: Federal Casemaker, Mistaken Movember, Dead of Night, Compatriot ***Alternate Outfit No 1: Spook Specs (Hair), Mistaken Movember, Hardium Helm, Flakcatcher, Jupiter Jumpers, Space Bracers ***Alternate Outfit No 2: Mistaken Movember, Whirly Warrior, Coldfront Curbstone, Caped Crusader, Veteran's Attire. **Pyro ***Before Recruited: Pyromancer's Hood, Last Breath, Rail Spikes (optional), Pyromancer's Raiment ***Recruited: Mishap Mercenary, Dead of Night (optional), Arsonist Apparatus, Moccasin Machinery ***Alternate Outfit No. 1: Federal Casemaker, Phobos Filter, Arsonist Apparatus, Moccasin Machinery ***Alternate Outfit No 2: Burning Beanie, Triclops, Space Diver, Arsonist Apparatus, Moccasin Machinery **Demoman ***Before Recruited: Prince's Crown, Whiskey Bib, Six Pack Abs ***Recruited: Prince's Crown, Eyeborg, Dead of Night ***Alternate Outfit No. 1: Bomb Beanie, Eyeborg, Snow Sleeves, Storm Stompers ***Alt Outfit No. 2 : Frag Proof Fragger, Eyeborg, Juggernaut Jacket, Sangu Sleeves **Heavy ***Heavy Artillery Officers, Unshaved Bear, Weight Room Warning ***- ***- **Engineer ***Texas Ten Gallon, Gold Digger, Insulated Inventor, Snow Stompers ***Virtual Reality Headset, Thermal Insulation Layer, Gunslinger, Roboot ***- **Medic ***Combat Medic's Crusher Cap, Das Maddendoktor, A Brush With Death (optional), Heat of Winter, Quadwrangler (optional) ***- ***Heer's Helmet, Kriegsmaschine-9000, Surgical Survivalist **Sniper ***Before Recruitment: Normal Hat / Dreading Hiding Hood, Criminial Cloak, Snow Scoper (Optional), Triggerman's Tacticals ***Recruited: Larrikin Robin, Dead of Night, ***Alt Outfit 1: Holy Hunter, Rifleman's Regalia, Archers Groundings ***Alt Outfit 2: Cranial Conspiracy, Professional's Panama, Birdman of Australiacatraz, Sir Hootsalot (Optional) **Spy ***Before Recruitment: Frenchman's Beret, Rogue's Robe, Fowl Cowl and Buttler ***Recruited: Fancy Fedora, Dead of Night, Spycrab (optional), ***Alt 1: Cosa Nostra Cap, Made Man, Cut Throat Concierge ***Alt 2: Charmer's Chapeau, Exorcizor, Fowl Cowl, Rogue's Brogues Gallery (SFM) The VIOLET Team Posters tf2violet.png|Poster for a playlist TheVIOLETTeam.png|All nine characters (w/o the title) Characters 01Frigid'sScout.jpg|VIOLET Scout, recruited from RED Co. (Year 2008) 02Frigid'sSoldier.jpg|VIOLET Soldier, recruited from RED Co. (Year 2004) 03Frigid'sPyro.jpg|VIOLET Pyro (Year recruited: 1966) - found severely injured in middle of a forest 04Frigid'sDemo.jpg|VIOLET Demoman recruited from BLU Co. (Year 2009) 05Frigid'sHeavy - No LogoL.jpg|VIOLET Heavy recruited from BLU Co. (Year 2007) 06Frigid'sEngie.jpg|VIOLET Engineer recruited from BLU Co. (Year 2001) 07Frigid'sMedic.jpg|VIOLET Medic recruited from RED Co. (Year 2006) 08Frigid'sSniper.jpg|VIOLET Sniper recruited from RED Co. (Year 2005) 09Frigid'sSpy.jpg|VIOLET Spy recruited from BLU Co. (Year 2002) Scenes (Teasers) Pyro'sMission - PyroandMed - Scene002.png|Chapter: Pyro's Last Wish VIOLERMedicvsMannSpy1.png|VIOLET Medic encountering a rogue Spy VIOLETSoldier-Undercover1.png|VIOLET Soldier talking to a RED Demoman Chapter2-AchScheibe-FinalScene01.jpg|VIOLET Medic in his Final Test (Ach, Scheiß Chapter) Gallery (Maya) 2018 3D MODEL COMPUTER - Exer3 - Seiru.jpg.jpg|Computer Desk 3D MODEL GUITAR - Exer4 - Seiru.jpg|Electric Guitar Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff